Majestic 12
Majestic 12 (also Majority 12, MJ-12, or Majestic intelligence —access password: MAJIC) was a UFO/alien research and development team who was responsible for maintaining the Operation Majestic program. They updated Majestic review documents that were used to brief each incumbent President on the "US position on Unidentified Flying Objects" in the scope of non-terrestrial phenomenon. Documented briefings began since Eisenhower at the behest of , and are believed to have ended with the administration. __TOC__ Majic "Majic" was an access word that appears in the Operation Majestic documents 1952—1989. The access word was used from the founding of the Majestic 12 on 24 September 1947 and good through the administration, at least up until September 1991. Internally within the , things changed after Bob Lazar had gone public about Area 51 in May 1989. By this time,1989: OPERATION MAJORITY - World Exposed by Milton Milliam Cooper was authoring his book, Behold a Pale Horse, which came to be published in 1991.Cooper, Milton William (1991). Behold a Pale Horse. Light Technology Publications. ISBN 0-929385-22-5. By September 1991, the intelligence community went through an intense "intelligence reevaluation", believed to be triggered by the aggravations of Lazar, Cooper, and the Soyster affair. It is believed that the Wilson memo 2002, that referred to a major threat or breach to the UFO program potentially exposing its members, had happened around this time. M. W. Cooper exposed alleged new members surrounding Majority 12 to the American public in his 1991 book, but it was feared that this disclosure might have gone official. The "Majic" password was likely dropped by this time. US intelligence The top intelligence communities were well aware of the Majestic program, from LT , dir. of NSA to Allen Dulles, dir. of CIAOperation Majestic 1960, PDF, p.1 until the end of the administration. But now, according to the Admiral Wilson memo 2002—you have to be on "the bigot list", in order to be 'In The Know'. Wilson further explains that between us and "them" are "the watch committee" or "gatekeepers".Eric Davis meeting with VADM Wilson, PDF, p. 10 Fact or fiction? In 1984 ufologist Jaime Shandera received an envelope containing film which, when developed, showed images of eight pages of documents that appeared to be briefing papers describing "Operation Majestic 12". Upon examination, the (FBI)Wikipedia, declared the documents to be "bogus".FBI Vault, Operation Majestic 12, FBI archived documents''The investigation notes by the FBI had heavy redactions on a number of the Operation Majestic 12 pages. Read more on the FBI investigation of Operation Majestic 12. Which is great, because Operation Majestic was above the FBI, by having dealt with the NSA / CIA communities… So as it were, the FBI was perfect for the job —to declare "bogus" documents. Guess the FBI is not on "the bigot list" (If the Director of the DIA couldn't get access to the Majestic Program during his appointment, per the Wilson memo 2002, can you really expect the FBI to get a handle on it? ). '''Fact:' You don't need the Operation Majestic 1952 documents to prove the existence of Majestic 12. Allen Dulles, Dir. of CIA, confirmed MJ-12 activities in his "Operations Review" of "The MJ-12 Project", dated 5 November 1961. ;Note Majestic intelligence The following list of personnel are individuals who are believed to be "In The Know" of Majestic projects and programs, and who had "MAJIC" access. :Majestic Twelve Project :1st Annual Report (1948)Majestic Twelve Project, 1st Annual Report (1948) : , CHAIRMAN (MJ-2) * * * (MJ-5) * ( ) * Maj. General George C. McDonald * Brigadier General George F. Schulgen * * ( ) * ( ) * * (MJ-6) * ( ) * , Shell Oil See also * Watch Committee * Majestic operations References Category:Ufology Category:United States Category:Majestic Category:Cooper Files